Truth Be Told
by Flame Faerie
Summary: What do your favorite Harry Potter characters really think?


Truth Be Told

*~*~*

Author: This is a weird story about what people truly think. I'm hyped on Pepsi and bored as hell so here goes nothing! Set in 5th year. *Note: these character's thoughts do not reflect my opinions, it is what they think, or what I make them think J* Send me question ideas at **c_c_puppy@yahoo.com** thanx! I am a reporter asking people from Hogwarts what they think on certain topics, but they don't know I can read they're thoughts, so instead of writing what they say, I write what they think. This'll be fun…

 *~*~*

*Hermione on school* (Set in Potions class)

            _Why doesn't Professor Snape EVER call on me?! I know all the answers, but he has to call on Gryffindors who don't know what they're talking about, like Neville, just so he can take points away. The unfair bastard! I can make any of these potions easily, I could probably be moved up to seventh year potions and still be head of my class. Actually, I could graduate from Hogwarts any day now and have plenty of job offers. None of these teachers can tell me something I don't already know. Hell, I could teach them! School is only good for friends and life experience. Time to put on my school girl image and be the smart, sweet lil girl everyone sees me as. What they don't know is I will rule the Wizarding world one day, once Harry takes care of Voldemort that is. I am way better than anyone here, they should make me Head girl, I should've been Head girl my first year, I would… _*I am sorry readers, but Hermione would not stop talking about herself and I got quite bored, not to mention my Quick Quotes Quill started to catch flame trying to keep up with her, she thinks unnaturally fast.*

*Harry on school* (walking towards the quidditch pitch)

            _Err.. School is fun. Some classes are boring though. I couldn't get through some classes without Hermione, she basically does my homework for me and she doesn't even realize it! She just "checks" it and helps me when I "don't get it". Hermione is nice…*_I am moving on because Harry here has gotten off track, let me skip ahead to where he starts again on school...* _I like flying class, the wind through my hair, the thrill of accelerating and the Firebolt's precision and smooth… *_Harry has yet again slipped off subject, let us move on…* _I'm good at Defense Against The Dark Arts, it's easy, with all my practice I would have to be good. Next time Voldemort challenges me, I'll be ready! School is fun with all the dangerous shit that goes on, giant snakes, trolls, three headed dogs, it's great! I am always there to save the day and be the hero. The Boy Who Lived always wins. Always! Quidditch is a great school activity, the danger, the thrill, the chance to show off my skills and to beat Draco at something. He has never won against me and never will, he is too cocky and tries to show off too much, I on the other hand… _*Harry started on Quidditch tactics and we reached the pitch anyway so I just stopped my quill and waited for him to finish, which didn't come so I claimed I had other appointments and left him to practice his "awesome skill" he bragged about.*

*Ron on school* (in the Gryffindor common room)

            _School is hard. If not for Hermione I would still be in first year. She always helps me and is very smart… _*Ron also seems to think of things besides school, now for school related thoughts…* _I wish I could be on the quidditch team, I was never as good as Harry, he is really good. _*Quidditch is school related , just let him ramble…* _Maybe Hermione likes flying, I should learn to fly better. Then I could get on the team and impress her. What should I say about school? I like Care of Magical Creatures, it's easy. The book hurts, but Hagrid is nice and he doesn't make us do too much homework, we just have to almost die in class everyday trying to raise firecrackers with legs and line dance with freaking oversensitive, oversized eagle horses. The teachers are mean and punish me a lot, especially Snape, just because Harry's dad saved him he is a grouch. Harry probably gets his braveness from his dad, his looks too. I got my looks from my dad…*_Ron just kept comparing himself to Harry so I sat there pretending to care, slyly putting my stuff away and finally checking the time on my wrist (its always telling me I'm late!) and explaining I had to go interview someone else.*

*Draco on school* (in the back of Trasfiguration)

            _School is boring. The work is easy and the only fun I have is taunting Potter, Weasley and Granger and quidditch. The closest friends I have are the two drones Crabbe and Goyle who's families are closely connected to mine. My family, being purebloods, do not befriend with lesser beings such as mudbloods, or basically anyone outside of Slytherin. _*He is hot so I will let him talk off topic a lil* _What am I supposed to do with this rat? Who cares. School is not a very interesting topic. The most interesting part of it would probably be watching little people fret about not having homework or not studying for a test. Worrying they will fail because they got one bad mark. Of course I never have to worry about that. School is nothing to me. _*He wasn't very talkative on the subject, but sitting there with him was just great, until McGonagall yelled at him to change his rat into a parakeet.*

*Crabbe and Goyle on school* (in some hallway by the Great Hall)

            _Err... School is… I'm hungry…What? When's dinner? *_Trying to talk to them for about 15 minutes and that's basically what I got out of them.*

*Ginny on school* (under a tree by the lake)

            _School is fun. I like to watch quidditch, Harry is a good player. He always wins and flies so well. He is smart too, he always get good marks and…_ *Can anyone stay on the same topic for more that 5 seconds?!* _I am good at charms, so is Harry. Harry dueled Draco really well, he…_ *I fear it might be hopeless with her, but I'll try to get her to think about school* _Harry…_ *I'll just stop there and just say she likes school for reasons besides classes.*

*~*~*

Author: This is experimental, if you have ideas for what to ask, who to interview, etc.. email me, my address is in the authors note above.


End file.
